A Year in the life of Thalia Grace
by Tinyelephantmarzia
Summary: Very AU. Title speaks for itself. Percabeth Thalico and Piper/Jason.
1. Spongebob

**A/N: HELLO FANFICTIONERS! This is my first story! Yay! Please no flames but reviews are always welcome! On with the story!**

**A year in life of Thalia Grace.**

I sighed as I awoke ready for my day. I smiled realising I was gong to be spending the whole day my best friend Annabeth Chase. My school was having a day were we go to the swimming pool and I couldn't wait.

Let me tell you a bit about myself. I am Thalia Grace 13 and oldest of all my friends(only by a few months though). I live in San Francisco and go to Willie Brown Academy with my best friend Annabeth Chase and my other friends, Percy Jackson (Annabeths secret crush), NicoDi Angelo, Grover Underwood, Bianca Di Angelo, Leo Valdez.

My brother, Jason, is in my friend group (we call ourselves The Misfits) but we apparentlyargue like an old married couple if you choose to believe the rest of The Misfits.

I changed into my bathers and raced down to the living room.

I made some Wheetbix(SP?) and smothered them in chocolate sauce. My mum(Im Australian!) saw and he rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I plopped in front of the TV and turned over to SpongeBob. It was episode he forgets how to make a Krabby Patty.

Then my brother walked in with frozen pizza in his hand. He plonked next to me and muched away at his pizza. After about thirty seconds he yelled "SEEN THIS ONE!" Snached the remote and changed to teen-age mutant ninja turtles.

"WHY?!" I yelled

"'CAUSE!" He replied

"'CAUSE WHY?!" I questioned standing up. No one messes with my morning spongebob.

"'CAUSE WE'VE SEEN THIS EPISODE TWELVE TIMES THIS MONTH!" He Complained.

I stopped too count.

"THIRTEEN!" I corrected.

"YOU HAD BETTER STOP CORRETING ME!"

"you had better stop correcting me!" I mocked

He frowned.

"Thalia." My mum warned knowing something was going to happen.

"or WHAT?!" I demanded

I was truly furious now just because has sane doesn't have ADHD and Dyslexia **( A/N in my story he dosent**) he thinks he's better than me.

I felt like my bones and blood were on fire in a none painfull way, our living room stated turning an electric yellow but I was too mad too care.

"THALIA GRACE!" My mum yelled

I ignored her.

"THALIA GRACE!" My mum yelled again. This time throwing by bowl of wheetbix at me.

That snapped me out of it. The colour in the room died down as I looked at the clock. 10 past 8.

"Im going to get changed" I mumbled before noticing Jason was wearing his best top. I smiled.

**A/N IM GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Sorry if Jason and Leo aren't right im not reading heroes of Olympus yet.**


	2. Wise Girl

I changed into a simple shirt that says: MESS WITH ME YOU MESS WITH DEATH, and black jeans. I walked down the stairs, flung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door.

I headed down to Annabeth's house and knocked on the door. Her dad, Fredrick answered.

"Hello Thalia, Annabeth-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because the Wise Girl herself made and appearance and finished it for him, "Is right here!" Everyone laughed as she hugged her dad and brothers before leaving.

_-Don't mind me, I'm just a line breaker-_

"We've got about five minutes until home room." Annabeth AKA Wise Girl told me.

"Let's find the rest of the misfits." I suggested.

She responded by heading to our meeting place, the Janitors closet. Just as I suspected Percy, Grover, Nico and Leo were sitting in a circle, Nico and Percy were blushing. I'd have to ask them about that later.

"Hey!" Annabeth said, taking the only spare space, next too Percy.

"Squeeze me." I said squashing myself in between Leo and Nico.

"You noticed that too?" I asked as they became redder and redder.

"Oh just a little who likes who action." Grover replied.

"Who likes who?" Bianca asked walking through the door.

"Were you been?" Nico asked his sister trying to change the subject.

"I asked first." Bianca replied plainly as if they have these conversations all the time.

Then true to its reputation the bell rang interrupting the brother sister argument.

_-Don't mind me I'm just a line breaker- _

After a very boring home room and a long lecture about pool safety we all boarded the bus. I sat next to Annabeth, behind us sat Percy and Nico then Grover and Leo and Jason and his girlfriend Piper.

**A/N:sudden drop off sorry but i really wanted to post a chappie so sorry!**


	3. AN

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I want 2 Reviews before I post another chappie. I haven't gotten 1 review!? Is it that bad? I didn't want to do this but I'm not happy, 2 reviews isn't that hard. **

**Reviewing is easy writing without them is not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry. This story is up for adoption. I've tried to write the next chapters hundred times I really have but I can't. If you want to adopt this story PM me your ideas and I'll see what happens.**

**I'm gonna (maybe) take a little break but when I return I don't think I'm going to do another Percy Jackson story 'cause again I've fallen in love with a new series THE HUNGER GAMES! I'm going to start to finish my stores completely before I even think about posting the first chapter.**

**I DESPISE PEETA! HE TOOK A PERFECT COUPLE (Gale and Katniss) AND TOTALY CRUSHED THEM! NO KATNISS/PEETA FLUFF FOR MY READERS!**


End file.
